


Wishing on a star that’s just a Satellite

by DiveIn_HeadFirst_CantLose



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Adam and Anna are the unofficial parents of the Dark Order, Adam tries to help Kenny, And Kenny just trusts him, Angst and Fluff, Confessional Kisses, Don is kind of a jerk, Drunken Confessions, Kenny is confused and doesn’t want to believe it, Late New Years fic!, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, New Year's Kiss, New Years, The invisible hand is such an ominous name, Timeline is probably whack, dark order are best family, don is the mastermind, its been 11 fics and I still don’t know how to takg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiveIn_HeadFirst_CantLose/pseuds/DiveIn_HeadFirst_CantLose
Summary: Adam is all alone on New Years.At five minutes to Midnight, Kenny decided that he wanted to say hello
Relationships: Kenny Omega/"Hangman" Adam Page
Comments: 29
Kudos: 28





	1. Five Minutes to Midnight

It's been about a month, since Kenny won the title. He's been alone since All Out in September. Four whole months of nothing but loneliness. Then, just 2 months after that, Kenny beat him, fair and square in the centre of the ring. 2 whole months of feeling humiliation on top of the soul crushing loneliness.

At last it's December 31st, and the hell that was 2020 is almost over, and the AEW New Years Party is well underway. Banners are strewn across the walls, glittery black and gold confetti is scattered across the floor.

People are drinking together, even those who never seem to get along. A few are struggling to smile, what with recent events, but everyone is still talking and laughing.

He's only been looking at one man the whole night, sat in the corner at the bar. He could spend some time with the Dark Order, and normally he would. Sure they're a little weird. And probably a cult. Actually, he's certain they are a cult. That fact bothers him less than he expected. To be honest, Tonight... he really doesn't want to intrude. It feels wrong to lean on people who are already going through so much. 

He smiled at Kenny from across the room. His two-toned curls are as unruly as ever, his smile just as bright. It's bittersweet though, because he knows the smile is fake. It's the one Kenny wears when he wishes he was anywhere but where he is. 

He's wearing aviators, all dressed up in a suit as he talks to Don Callis. It makes Adam's skin crawl. He had practically lived with Kenny for a year, and he knows for a fact that the man never dresses up. Not even for those stuffy corporate meetings Adam would have to bribe him into going to. 

He wouldn't even bother trying to get him into a suit. Seeing him wearing one looks wrong in itself. 

The change in Kenny had happened almost overnight, but it had also been a long time coming. There had been time to fix everything, but Adam hadn't been in a position to help. It was fair of Kenny to push him away at All Out. It was fair of Kenny to kick his ass at Full Gear. But his actions at Winter is Coming made no sense, because the only thing Moxley had done wrong was be in Kenny's way.

Had the allure of power and success been too much for him? Had it finally driven him insane with hunger, causing him to finally snap?

He didn't know for sure. He does know two things. That don is definitely up to something, and Kenny is wrong to trust him, and that Kenny, his Kenny, is still in there somewhere. 

The same Kenny he was going to take home to meet his parents. The same Kenny he had hoped to marry one day. The man he wanted to settle down with.

He had to have hope, or he had nothing, and then what would he do? Love is like cherry blossoms in Tokyo, it comes so slow and goes so fast.

He's not sure he wants to know what he'll do if his final, feeble hope crumbles. He doesn't think he will like what it says about him.

Adam was in his usual attire. A black button up with embroidery around the shoulders and blue jeans. He hadn't done anything with his hair. He looked the same as he always did, except now there were dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping well, as of late.

It was five minutes to midnight, and it was also time for everyone to come together and say a few words. 

Everyone was surprised to see Adam raise a hand. The speech was generic and his words were slurred, but it was a decent attempt. It was an attempt at a message of hope, from someone with none left to give. It cut short the amount of time Cody was going to talk for, so everyone didn't mind it all that much.

Kenny made a speech too. Loudly clearing his throat, with little regard for the fact that Marko Stunt had been speaking. Everyone fell silent.

"I think I need a new beginning. A clean slate. And what better time to do so than a new year?" There's arrogance in his voice, he knows that nobody will interrupt him. It's similar to Adam's own speech, at first. 

"If this year has taught me anything, it's that looking after other people brings me nothing but pain and trouble."

A stabbing pain surfaces in his chest, and his eyes dart to the floor. That stung. 

"I need to start thinking about myself, with no apologies. That's my New Years resolution." The words were delivered with just the right tone to be totally ruthless. There's a silence.

Adam knows the words are rehearsed. He knows that what most think is a wistful expression, is the face he makes is actually the one he makes when he's remembering the lyrics to a song he's not heard in a while, a quote from a show, or from some cheesy 90's anime. He knows it's something he must have memorised.

The speech had ruined the mood, and the group disperses. A few of the heels nodded in agreement, and everyone else wonders why they bothered inviting a bunch of assholes to the damn party. 

Adam is back at the bar, in the corner and drinking like he'll never get another chance, when Kenny saunters over to him. 

"What are you all dressed up for, the fireworks?" Kenny drawled sarcastically, looking him up and down. 

The words fall out without consulting Adam's brain. He tried to stop them, he really did, but he had already spoken.

"I could say the same of you." He retorted. The suit is navy blue and he's not wearing a tie. The jacket brings out the blue in his eyes, even from behind the glasses. His traitorous heart longs to taste Kenny's lips again, something other than just the burning liquor.

"Are you all dressed up, just for the fireworks?" Adam asked. The remark is smart and quick and his brain is moving far too slowly to stop it slipping out. He quietly curses himself. Just because this man had once been Kenny didn't mean he could make a comment like that. He didn't want to start anything he couldn't finish.

Kenny looked taken a little aback before sitting on the barstool beside him. His expression had softened, that was clear, even with the sunglasses acting as a barrier between them.

"Well... that depends on whether you really believe in clean slates, doesn't it?" He removed and folded up the sunglasses, placing them on the counter of the bar. "Or was it all nonsense..?"

The look in his eyes is so sincere, there's none of the lies he had grown used to seeing there. He's damn sure that's because Don is busy sweet-talking TK.

Adam smiled. "Well, it was mostly sentimental drivel. Things have been hard lately, and I... don't really have the energy anymore. I don't really think I can believe in second chances when people I loved and trusted couldn't give me one. I mean, that's why I'm all alone tonight. I'm scared of second chances." He admitted, sheepishly. 

There's a pause, and Adam makes eye contact with him. 

"But... I don't think I'd mind giving things a second try. Not... if it's with you." He smiled weakly at him, hoping for one in return, slowly, gradually moving his hand to rest on Kenny's. 

Kenny was smiling at him, and it filled Adam's stomach with butterflies. "Got no one to kiss at midnight?" He grinned. "Not even one of your cult buddies?" It was a playful remark, clearly not intended to hurt. Adam can feel the worry leaving his body. Things feel normal for the first time in so long. 

He smiled. "Hey, they maybe be a cult, but they're a good one. They've been better than you guys were to me. No offence."

"None taken." Kenny smiles back, gently. "I guess I could stay a while." He gently moves his hand to hold Adam's.

He knows he has to address the elephant in the room.

"Hey, uh, what's up with you and Callis? I've been trying not to think about it, you know? After everything... but I'm just saying... that guy is up to something. I'm worried you're going to get hurt."

Time is moving faster. It's one minute to midnight. One minute to a new beginning. One more minute.

"Adam... no offence, but you aren't the best judge of character." He watches as Kenny's eyes drift to FTR, sitting at the other end of the bar, several seats away.

50 seconds left to confess his sins.

"I'm not, and I'll be the first to admit it." Adam said gently. "But, I have gotten better at it, because I know the signs. He's manipulating you. People like him... they hold things over your head, make you think you owe 'em something. It never seems like manipulation at first, not until it's too late. don't know what he wants... but I thought you deserved the warning. I don't want you ending up like I did."

40 seconds to tell him how he feels.

"What are the signs then, hangman?" He says, his voice accusatory in tone. "Don has known me since I was a little kid, he wouldn't hurt me." 

Adam can feel the fear in his voice. He's never heard Kenny genuinely afraid before. He doesn't know just how paranoid Kenny is, because he keeps it all close to his chest.

30 seconds to change his mind.

"He's trying to get you to cut off the Bucks. You know I don't really get on with them, but... him telling you to let go of them is a huge red flag. Just make sure you don't run out of bridges to burn. I'm worried about you."

20 seconds, 20 seconds to win him back.

"Why are you telling me this? You should want me to rot in hell, I fucked you over."

10 seconds. 10 seconds to find his lost hope

"Maybe the old me would be mad. But not now, I can't hate you. I-"

5 seconds to reach out.

"Why can't you hate me?" Kenny demands. Adam's opens his mouth to speak, but he hesitates again. 

3 seconds. 3 seconds to change the world.

"What's stopping you?" Kenny challenges, moving a little closer, and the words hang in the air.

As the clock strikes midnight, Adam grabs him by the collar, tugging him into a kiss.


	2. True Faith

Kenny's clearly shocked, that much is obvious, but he doesn't fight it or make any effort to part from Adam. He doesn't shove him, even though the other man gives him every opportunity to do so. He actively leans in, chasing Adam's lips when he tries to pull away. 

Kenny's hands drop to his waist, pulling Adam's body in closer. Old aches become new again, and old friends become exes once more.

Adam feels like he's been torn apart and put back together a thousand times, and he savours every second of it. Its the warmth of a roaring fireplace, the taste of hot chocolate, the intensity of the icy breeze. To Kenny, it feels just like sneaking around the DDT locker rooms with Kota again. That flicker of excitement in his stomach, the heat in his face. It's not Kota, and he knows it. 

It's Adam, and he's beautiful and perfect. He's everything Kenny wants, even if he's not Kota. He still wants to kiss him, more than he's ever wanted anything, wants every bit of him more than he's wanted anyone. Isn't that dangerous?

It's right then that Kenny realises he's in love.

The cheers of 'Happy New Year!', the sounds of party poppers and clinking glasses and laughter all fade into the background. The world is just them, this kiss, this one moment. The world spins around them, and it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea, but he'd rather be here than on land.

There's always time for second guesses, but right now he doesn't care, all that matters is this kiss. He can feel Adam's body perfectly slotted against his, and it's perfect. The friction of Adam's chapped lips against his is electric, the air is charged with static, and he wouldn't be surprised if he's drunk off the kiss. 

Adam's hand cups his cheek so tenderly that he feels like he's going to melt. It's too little and too much and it's everything at once. The sensation's overwhelming, but he knows that everything will be alright.

Air. He needs air. They each pull away, gasping, but they stay close to each other, interlocking their hands

There's a dusting of red across Adam's cheekbones and the bridge of his nose, like he's some kind of anime character. Kenny can feel his whole face burning up, as they awkwardly smile and fall silent. His feelings are written on his face, and he only hopes Adam can read them.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Don Callis had finally found him amongst the crowd, and put a hand on his shoulder. Kenny pulled back from Adam, who already missed his warmth.

"Kenny? A word, if I may?" Don requested, and Adam grits his teeth slightly. He wants to lash out, but he knows that'll just upset Kenny. 

"We're kind of in the middle of-" Adam started, but Don cut in smoothly, with the smile of someone who knows they've just ruined someone's night. It takes everything in him not to scowl. He needs to be civil.

"I'm sure it can wait five minutes, right?" He asked, with a wolfish, condescending smile.

Adam looks down, before nodding. There's anxiety twisting in his gut, as he wonders what Don is going to say while he's gone. He wish he had the courage to speak up, but he knows it'll only make things worse. "Um... yeah, sure, I guess."

"I'll catch up with you, promise." Kenny whispers, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

Adam couldn't tell if he actually meant it. Something in his voice was conflicted, but he wasn't sure quite what it was. Adam walked away, disappearing into the crowd. When he knows he's out of sight, he touches the spot where Kenny kissed him and sighed longingly.

He hears a familiar voice to his left, and another to his right. Reynolds and silver. He smiles, despite himself. The duo never fail to make him laugh, even if they are a little on the ridiculous side. 

"Someone's In loooooove!" Silver announced gleefully, and Reynolds snickered.

It was going to be a long night.

—-

"I know what I'm doing, Don." Kenny said, a little exasperated that Adam had to go. He's like a sakura blossom in bloom, looking so pretty but gone so soon. 

"I'm not sure you do, Kenny." Don warned, putting an almost fatherly hand on his shoulder. He doesn't want to argue, he knows Don is always right, he hadn't been wrong before now. 

And yet, he still speaks up.

"Adam is just as harmless as Matt and Nick, I told you that. They aren't holding me back, they're my best friends." 

"And they've all betrayed you in the past. Have I ever steered you wrong?" 

"No, you haven't... but-" Kenny scrubs a hand over his face. "I can't abandon them. They're family, Don. You weren't there for the late night flights, the birthdays, the title shots, the missed anniversaries...." 

"Sometimes people seem harmless at first, Kenny. They're using you. Guys like Adam, they're like vultures. Circling, just waiting for you to collapse so they can dig in."

He has to take a deep breath. "Don, I love him. He wouldn't hurt me." 

"I know you must be stressed out by all this, but you need to trust me. I know what's best for you, I always do."

It wasn't wrong. Don had always given him the best advice and steered him in the right direction. He'd never screwed him over. Matt and Nick had left him at Cody's mercy. Adam had held him still to receive the chair. Don had never done that. 

"I'm not a little boy anymore, Don. I'm not stupid like I was, you don't need to protect me."

"I never said anything like that Kenny, where is all this coming from?" He inquired, voice filled with sickly sweet compassion

"You didn't have to say anything for me to know you think that." Kenny knows his voice is coming off as whiny and petulant, and he hates it.

"I just worry, because I care." He sighed. "You're being very naive, Kenny. Letting them in like this. You should know better, after being in Bullet Club for so long."

"I may be naive, but I've learned from my mistakes. I've known Matt and Nick for 12 years. They're family, Don..." he murmured softly, holding his head in his hands.

"But have they ever made you feel like you are welcome? Like you belong? They kicked out Adam without even talking to you, as if it weren't your decision in any way. Like you were irrelevant. Friends shouldn't do that."

"Don, I don't want to have this conversation."

"You never will, it's not easy." 

Kenny looked down, as the man continued. 

"Do you think you can actually trust a guy on the edge of falling in with a cult? At all, let alone his judgement over mine, when I'm a second father to you. I helped raise you, you wouldn't be here without my guidance."

"People like him hold things over your head. Make you think you owe 'em somethin'" 

Adam's words echo in his head, over and over, making him question everything he knows about the man stood in front of him. He disregards them. Don knows him. He trusts Don, wholeheartedly. He's been there all his life, he owes him everything.

He feels so ashamed it makes him feel ill. What was he thinking? 

"I'll be more careful. I'm sorry."

—

Anna Jay is holding up a very drunk Tay Conti so she doesn't fall. She seems to be the only sober person in the Dark Order's corner of the party. 

He's never hit on her, and she respects that about him. He's never really been into women, but he can absolutely see that she is very pretty. 

Adam would never admit it, but he's actually kinda terrified of her. He knows full well she could kick his ass in one hundred different ways. Luckily for him, she doesn't seem to want to. She's always friendly and polite, and she's never hit on him. Judging by how she's holding Tay, they're in the same boat. There's a quiet nod of solidarity. 

"Adam has a boooyyyfrieeeennnddd!" Silver slurred, and Adam couldn't help but laugh softly. Even the often stone-faced Anna smiled. 

"Boyfriend is an exaggeration. We just kissed." Adam said, blushing softly. He's holding up both Silver and Reynolds. 

"At midnight on New Years. That's romance." Reynolds grinned. "What do you think Anna?"

"I only signed up to driving my loser home." Anna looked down at Tay, who she was carrying bridal-style, like she weighed nothing. "and now all of you losers are wasted." 

Uno and Stu are passed out on the floor, and 5 is dancing on the table. Colt Cabana is singing karaoke badly with 10, who has a horse mask on... for some reason. Adam isn't sure he wants to know, not after the Cowboy Day incident. 

"I can pitch in and take care of the recruitment specialists." He suggested. "I mean, I'm tipsy, but I'm not wild." 

"Yaaaaay! Sleepover!" Silver exclaimed with glee.

"No, no sleepovers. You're going to your room." 

"But... but sleepover?" 

"Nuh uh." He insists. 

"Sooooo-" Reynolds started, poking Adam's cheek. "You and Kenny..?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like him?"

"Mhm"

"Do you looooooove him?"

"Yeah" he said, and smiled a little. "yeah I do." He steals a glance over his shoulder, and he can see Don and Kenny on the edge of what looks to be an argument, before Kenny folds. It makes him uneasy.

"I think we should all be getting back, before they get any more out of hand-" Anna smiled. Her eyes were knowing, and he nodded gratefully.

Adam hoisted them both up, and carried them back to their rooms. He ended up tucking them in, and Silver had demanded a story, so he obliged.

He ended up in bed in the early hours of the morning. He smiled at the Goodnight text from Kenny, before rolling over to get some sleep.


	3. Don’t You Remember

The first thing he discovers, is that he hates ignoring all of the texts and calls. The questions and pleas for answers drive him half mad in the following days, and that's no exaggeration. He paces the hotel halls instead of sleeping. His eyes are tired and bloodshot and he looks almost deranged, like he's just one nudge away from going over that edge he can't come back from.

He hates ignoring Matt and Nick, but most of all, he hates ignoring Adam. He aches to see him, to hold him, to kiss him once more. He feels like the capulet heir, only able to sneak out to see his lover in the dead of night. And even then, he's never there when he does.

He wishes he could see Adam's face, lit up with a smile. One that makes his eyes sparkle, and leads into a soft laugh. He misses him to the point that it almost physically hurts. 

He keeps telling Don as much, but he always reminds Kenny that it's to keep him safe, so he does as he's told. 

That steely confidence is slipping every day. He feels unsteady, like he's one more stubbed toe from a total, complete meltdown. He knows Don has seen it. Don has been on the end of his sudden surges of anger, and knows full well that when the man gets this unstable, he is a hazard to everyone around him.

Kenny has none of his usual support system. None of the people that he confides in, none of the people that hold him on his worst days. He's crumbling without it, he needs them. They're all dependent on each other.

"Alright. You were right, Kenny, I guess Matt and Nick can stick around." Don let out a long sigh. "But you must steer clear of Adam."

"Why?" He blurted. He had been longing to see Adam, like a child counting the days until Christmas, and now the hope that had been keeping him sane had been taken from him.

"I know what he has said about me, and I know that he's wrong. He's putting ideas in your head, he's manipulating you. He doesn't love you like Kota did."

Kenny flinches upon hearing that name. It had been well over a year, and he's still very much not over Kota. He never will be, he knows that. Kota just isn't the kind of man you move on from. They leave a permanent scar. 

His first love.

He was so young back then. So naive and hopeful. If only he knew what awaited him.

"Yes, I know that's what's weighing on you. I get you, Kenny. I always have done." Don gives him a look that appears to be genuine. If feels weird. Something in him is screaming that he shouldn't be fooled. "You can always trust me, you always have..."

"I know. I'll trust you, I'm sorry..." Kenny apologises. Don has been here for him and through it all and this is what he does in return?

"You don't need to be sorry. Just don't let it happen again." The words are harsh but the tone is gentle. It softens the blow.

His match with Fenix goes well, astonishingly so. It was a good match, he knows he looked good. He tried to ignore the sense of unease, the feeling that his impending doom was just over the horizon.

He knows that he's on the edge. So close to falling back, becoming his old self, the man he promised to never be again. He finds it hard to care.

He knows that neither Penta nor Fenix deserves this, and yet he's still about to do it. He doesn't want to do it, he just wants to make Don proud.

He's not listening as Don talks him up, he's not looking as Moxley sneaks up on him, hitting him in the stomach with the barbed wire bat.

He falls back, crossing his arms over his chest. It hurts, it's a sharp, biting pain, and he's already weak and sore from his own match. Don had left the ring, and just watches as Moxley paces around him. 

Gallows and Anderson come to his rescue and he tries to sit up. Moxley is outnumbered, and soon he's sprawled on the canvas. Anderson hugs him, but he barely feels it. His mind his hazy, he's grasping to hold on, he doesn't want to slip-

But he slips all the same.

He gets to his feet, feeling as if he's been born anew. He leans over Moxley, taunting him with his words. The Cleaner is good at that. 

Blood is dripping down his arm as he points to the wire-wrapped bat. Moxley is up on his hands and knees when the bat is passed to him.

The first time the Cleaner strikes him with the bat, he savours it. Relishing in the way Moxley cries out, as if someone will actually come to his aid. They all know that no one will. Then he picks up the pace, hitting him again and again until he can smell the stench of copper.

The tag team that invade the ring are immediately thrown out, and they get back to business. Gallows and Anderson hold Moxley still for him. He feels like he's been here before, but backwards. It's the same but different, and he can't quite place it.

He hits Moxley in the stomach once more, remorselessly. He smiles at the camera. 

"You made me flip the switch!" He yells, to no one in particular. 

Matt and Nick run out, and they're trying to talk reason. The Cleaner doesn't want to hear reason. He can hear Nick shouting at him, but it's distant. He leans against the ropes but his arms are grabbed.

Matt and Nick save him. The Cleaner isn't surprised. They are his most loyal associates, after all.

They continue to bicker for a moment, trying to resist the inevitable. They always fall in line, eventually.

He raises his hand to the sky in the infamous hand symbol that had haunted the Jackson Brother's dreams for so long. Anderson's hand joins his, followed by Gallows'.

Nick boldly raises his own to join them, and Matt sighs before he follows suit. 

It feels good to get the band back together again. 

Kenny comes back around in the hotel room. He's long since changed out of his gear.

He doesn't remember the aftermath of the match, and that can only mean one thing, and it's a thing he really doesn't like. He holds his head in his hand. It hurts.

He looks at his phone. A single message from Adam, asking how he is. He doesn't reply, doesn't even open it. He can't bring himself to do so.

What had happened? He wasn't sure he wanted to know what he had done. He decided to remain oblivious, and get some sleep.

—  
He hadn't meant for this to happen. This was the last thing he wanted. He thought that it would be just the three of them again. The Elite, back together again. He thought it would be Matt and Nick He had no idea that it would be the Good Brothers. He'd had no idea what Don would pull.

He had no idea his mentor would betray his words, and attempt to tear them all apart.

He ran down the hallway, chasing the Young Bucks. He's breathless from the match, but he till tried desperately to keep up

"Wait! Wait, we need to talk about this!" Kenny called out

"I'm not talking to you about this." Matt sighed, on the edge of snapping. "I can't believe you."

"That's not fair, let me explain myself!" Kemny retorted, his knees buck

"Explain how you're letting your creepy uncle walk all over you and sever all the meaningful connections you've made? Good luck." Nick scoffed.

He didn't deny that Don was severing all the meaningful connections he had. He couldn't, because it was the truth. But... he loved Don, he was like family. He'd known him since he was a child, he had been in his life for so long, even if he was only watching from a distance, he was but a call away.

"I'm sorry. I- I just want him to be proud of me... He was so disappointed before... that I was in the tag division. Said I was wasting what he'd given me. Told me that he was my family. That I should listen, because he is the reason I'm here." Kenny's voice is weak and strained, and he hates it so much. He feels stupid and vulnerable and like a failure. 

Kenny ties his self worth to his achievements. He was already feeling low... that must have been the final straw. Nick looks at his brother, and sees the same concern in his eyes. Matt deals with it was way he always does. By getting angry. 

Kenny wasn't meant for violence. The way he fights, oddly enough, is a testament to that. It was always a means to an end - to a resolution. It was never fighting for the sake of fighting or the thrill, not unless he had slipped into that headspace they all feared.

He was even worse with words, and he hated to argue. He loves the playful, teasing argument, but real arguments are too much. He panics. He's afraid of being betrayed again.

"And we're not? You don't think we're your family?" Matt's voice is accusatory, but Kenny knows that's that sound of Matt's heart breaking.

Matt always lashes out when things hurt too much to bear, and he feels like some kind of monster for inflicting this hurt on his friends. His brothers. 

"We'll always be family." He promises, voice fragile.


	4. When you see my Friends

Kenny feels like he's going to cry, and he hates it so much. He hates everything about this situation. He hates how he's totally helpless and powerless. He hates how he could have prevented all of this so easily.

There's a horrible stalemate for a few moments. 

Kenny is feeling so many emotions, and is somehow displaying every single one at once. He's so clearly trying to keep them all in, he's so scared. The only way to describe how he feels, would be that he's struck with an unimaginable despair. 

Matt and Nick both feel so guilty. Matt breaks first, hugging his friend tightly. 

Nick joins them, wanting Kenny to know he's on board. He's still concerned about where Kenny's loyalties lie, but knows he's got no other choice than to just trust in Kenny. Like they always do, they have to bet on each other. 

Their friendship was built on trust and understanding, it was built on taking that terrifying leap. No matter what was going on, even if the world was collapsing and burning around them, he knows with 100% certainty that if he extends a hand, and tells Kenny to trust him, he will take it.

"I'm just scared. I don't want you to lose yourself again. You're so close to going off the deep end. We saw a flicker of that last week. I... really don't want you to go to that dark place again. I'll miss you." Matt said gently, tucking a curl behind Kenny's ear. 

It's such a small thing, done so affectionately that Kenny's heart swells with love. They care about him, the real him. When he needs them most, when he's at his breaking point, they're here. They're holding out a helping hand, begging Kenny to trust them.

And just like they know he will, just like they have for him, just like he himself has done so many times before, he takes that leap.

He trusts in his friends.

"I know. I've let this get too out of hand." Kenny sighs. 

He hates the tears that bubble in his eyes, they make him feel weak. He knows, believes with all his heart, that even if he is weak, even if he is hurting, Matt and Nick still love him all the same. He takes a deep breath, before speaking again. 

"I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't know he would do that- I know he doesn't trust you, but-" 

"Hey, It's not your fault. It's what we are here for." Matt rubbed his back. He knows Kenny needs to feel grounded, he doesn't want to get lost in his own head right now. Matt always knows what Kenny needs.

"You didn't say that when Adam messed up. He was just as naive as I am." Kenny held his head in his hands. "I should have kept him safe. He was vulnerable and I let them hurt him-"

"I should have forgiven him... but I was so upset at the time. By the time I felt alright again... I think that it was well past fixing. Certainly is now." Matt mumbled

"But I guess we could give him a second chance. I do miss the way things were." Nick said, gently. "The four of us, against the world." 

It wasn't often he let himself be that vulnerable, but he knew that if there was any time, it was now.

"We all do." Kenny reassured him.

"We're good now, right?" Nick asked, quickly, nervously. 

God, was that how awfully Kenny had been acting lately? Was he so awful that they were scared he would just lie straight to their faces? He feels like the worst person on Earth.

"Yeah, of course. I'm... scared though. To talk to Don." He sighs and scrubs a hand over his face. "I still am that stupid little child he sees when he looks at me. I can't face anything on my own." He laments, frustrated.

"You don't need to face anything alone. We're always going to be here for you. You'd back us up. You'd back Adam up if he wanted to face FTR." Matt said, putting a firm hand on his shoulder to comfort him. 

"You can take care of everyone around you, you can take so many under your wing... and yet you still make time for each of them. You try so hard to help everyone all the time... it's no surprise that you're unsure what to do with yourself." Matt reassured. "You were better with Adam than any of us were- though I suspect that was for other reasons."

"We know about the kiss, by the way." Nick piped up, in an attempt to improve the mood of the room. It worked immediately, and the heaviness of a deep emotional conversation drifted away.

Matt chuckled. "Yeah, the whole locker room knows, you two really weren't very private about it."

They chuckle at Kenny's flustered face. He had needed the laugh. Matt and Nick always know what he needs.

"Hey! He kissed me!" Kenny spluttered, blushing. "I wasn't expecting it!"

"You kissed back." Nick teased, poking his face playfully. "You had your hands on his hips and everything." 

"He what?" Matt gasped, keeping up a charade of his own. Anything to make Kenny laugh. Anything to make their honorary brother feel better. "Honestly, save your confessional kisses for somewhere where no one has to see them!"

"We were kinda lost in the moment!" Kenny argued, going bright red. "It was a New Years kiss, and the tension was like a movie, I'm only human, guys!"

"He's not kidding, it was like a scene out of a cheesy romance movie. One of those stupid Christmas ones that no one likes." Nick piped up, giggling. "I was there. He went ruby red afterwards, it was hilarious. Just like he is now!"

"I pretty much went purple after Don pulled me aside. He saw everything. God, I could have died right then and there." Kenny chuckled."didn't stop me from giving him a kiss goodbye though."

"What did Don think?" Matt asked quietly, and Kenny sighed heavily.

"He basically tried to convince me to cut all of you out of my life. I tried to tell him that you guys mean the world to me... but he manipulated me. It's just like Adam said."

"Adam warned you?"

"Yeah... he said that everyone knew something was up... but no one knew what to actually do about it. And I don't blame you. Anyway. He said that guys like Don... they hold things over your head and make you feel like you owe them something. They make themselves trustworthy before stabbing you in the back... and now I feel like a moron for not seeing it sooner."

"It happens to the best of us." Matt comforted. 

"I trusted him. I thought- I thought he cared about me. But he was just using me. The truth is so obvious now..."

While he's talking, Matt spots Don, walking towards Kenny, eager to makes sure nothing is going on. Hearing Kenny so heartbroken, Matt has had it up to here with Don's bullshit, and he's about to make that very much known.

"Nick?" Matt mumbled, elbowing his brother in the ribs. Nick had spaced out a little, surprising exactly no-one.

"Hm? Wha?" Nick said, blinking as if he were waking up. "Huh, what'd I miss?"

"Hold me back before I kick that son of a bitch's head off his shoulders." Matt spat and Nick's eyes widened as he grabbed his brother's arm.

"Kenny, a little help here?" Nick gritted his teeth, trying to drag his squirming brother back.

Kenny got between them and waved his arms, like he was trying to scare off a bird. He hoped that would distract Matt for long enough to set him straight.

"Alright, alright! Calm down, Mama bear. Being ceaselessly overprotective is my job, you're gonna steal my thunder." 

Somehow, it actually works, and Matt stops totally freaking out. Instead, he settles for internally screaming.

"Are you ready to tell him what you think of him?" Nick asked gently, and Kenny nodded softly

"Yeah. I've got you guys. Then maybe we could all have dinner together. You two, me and Adam."

"Yeah. Then we can sort everything out. You just gotta get through this bit first." Nick reassured.

"Yeah." He smiled weakly. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Kenny? What's going on?" Don asked casually, as if he hadn't seen that Matt had been trying to murder him a few moments ago.

"I know you're manipulating me." He snapped. "And I wish I could say it's the first goddamn time."

"Kenny, where has this all come from?"

"You said I'm naive. Yeah, you're goddamn right." He knows he's crying, but he doesn't know whether it's anger, relief, fear, or any of the other thousand emotions. "You had me under your total control. I may still be that stupid little boy you remember from all those years ago, but you forgot one thing. I'm never alone, not as long as I have the Elite."

"Kenny-"

"Shut it. I'm not done." Kenny snapped. "I don't know what you wanted from me... but you're not getting it. I've had enough of this, I shouldn't keep chasing your approval by doing things that I don't want to do. I love my friends and they actually care about me. I'm not doing this anymore. I don't need you!"

"You do, Kenny. You've always needed me. And you know what? That day I gave you a chance, when no one else would? It was the worst mistake of my life. You're everything you are because of me."

Matt can't stay silent any longer, he pushes in front of Kenny. "He's everything he is because of himself! He put in the work, he fought and scratched and clawed for everything he got! You've no claim to anything."

Nick glares at Don, stepping foreward to join his brother. "And we'd know it! We were there through every night that he couldn't sleep because he was in agony from another injury! We were there after every loss, every win! You may have given him a start, but I know damn well that Kenny was always going to make it. With or without you."

His heart is beating faster, he's so touched by everything they're saying. He knows it's all real. 

"And he's defeated people more controlling and more manipulative than you could ever hope to be. He has worked day and night for everything he has, he's taken the impossible and made it work. He means the world to me.. and I hope that one day I could have even a fraction of his strength and determination. He's so much more brave than I could ever hope to be. And I won't let you hurt him."

It's Adam. Kenny is almost overwhelmed by the suddenness of it, so much so that he barely notices Don walking away. All he can see is Adam.

"Sorry, I heard like half of the conversation from the bar, I needed to say my piece." 

Kenny throws himself into Adam's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad you’re all loving this! Last chapter will be out tomorrow.


	5. It’s A Pretty Little Picture

Kenny cleared the few paces between them in mere seconds, throwing his arms around Adam's neck. Adam laughed softly as he staggered back, holding onto him tightly. It feels like far more than 2 weeks since he last held Kenny. 

"I missed you." Adam said, squeezing him gently. "It's so great to have you back." Both of his arms are around his waist, keeping him close, as if he's afraid Kenny will leave him again. He isn't scared at all, he knows full well that Kenny is here to stay. He just doesn't want to be any further away from him than totally necessary.

What happens next catches him off guard. Adam knows he must be very worked up right now, he can see how restless Kenny is. He's not acting at all like himself, but he certainly doesn't expect him to burst into tears.

"I'm sorry!" Kenny sniffled. "I'm sorry for ignoring all your calls and texts! I'm-" Kenny started, but he was interrupted by his own sobs, big wet tears tumbling down his cheeks.

Adam gently hushed him, pulling him right in close. He rests a hand on the back of his head, swaying with him for a moment and hoping that the sobs will subside. He wants Kenny to feel better, and every sob is painful to hear. Kenny buries his face in Adam's shoulder, and Adam whispered comforting words in his ears.

It's in that moment that Matt and Nick are certain that they can trust Adam once more. In Kenny's lowest, most fragile moments, he takes him in his arms and makes him feel better. 

"Hey, none of that. No apologies, darlin'." He brushed away the tears with the pad of his thumb. "It's not your fault, sweetheart. You loved him, you trusted him... it's not your fault."

"I- I hurt you!" He whimpered. It feels wrong, to hear Kenny's voice sounding this way. He's seen the man cry, but never like this. It feels wrong, so uncomfortably wrong.

"I'm so proud of you, angel. You were so brave and strong." He praised, and Kenny looks up at him. His red-rimmed ayes are filled with love and childish wonder.

"Really?" He sniffled. "What'd I do?"

"You stood up to him." Adam said gently. "I wish had your courage when I got hurt. I wish I was as brave as you." 

Kenny doesn't know what to say. He cups Adam's face in his hands and steals a kiss, one that conveys what words can't. Those three words that they are so afraid to speak. They're both not ready, and that's okay. 

Change is scary, but nothing will ever change how deeply they love each other. They'll want each other as long as stars are above them, and they'll love each other for longer, if they can.

Nothing will ever change how much their friends love them. Forever is a promise that many seldom keep, but Matt and Nick has proved that they were eager to do so. The four of them know, that whatever happens, things always turn out okay in the end. 

They gradually pull away, and cerulean meets sapphire as they look into each other's eyes. They rest their foreheads against each other, and Kenny can hear Adam's heartbeat. They had taken the time to save the moment in memory, and the kiss was nowhere near as short as they first intended. The moment is private and sweet and perfect.

Of course, the Bucks are here, so the moment is promptly ruined. 

"Hell yeah, Kenny! Get some!" Nick cheers. 

The couple had been lost in the moment, completely blocking out all their surroundings. They jump slightly at the sound, and roll their eyes in synchronisation as the words go in.

"Don't forget the do not disturb sign on your door tonight." Matt smirked, and high-fived his brother without even looking. 

Both brothers are snickering, and Kenny blushes beet red, but he's smiling now, and that's enough. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore. Adam chuckles softly, and Kenny hides in his chest.

"I can't take you anywhere!" Matt scolds, but Nick can barely hear him over his own near-maniacal laughter. Adam is grinning, he can't help it. This is the happiest he's felt since the Stadium Stampede match, the last time they all felt like a family.

"It's good to have you back, Cowboy." Nick says genuinely, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder. He wipes his eyes from the tears of laughter.

"I'm honoured to be here." Adam replies, smile not wavering even for a moment. "It's great to see y'all together and smilin' again... and even better to be a part of it."

"A bit sentimental there, eh Hangman?" Matt teases, a friendly hand on his other shoulder. It makes him feel welcome. 

"You bring it out in me." He says, without the slightest hesitation.

"Up top?" Nick suggests, raising both of his hands, and Adam declines.

"Nah, bring it in. This calls for a bro hug." Adam chuckled softly as he got awkward hugs from each of them.

"So, shall we head to dinner?" Kenny asks.

"If you want to." Adam replies, putting an arm around his waist and keeping him close. Kenny appreciates the contact, as he still feels rather fragile. It keeps him feeling grounded.

"Course I do, it's late, and I am so hungry." Kenny chuckles softly. "Let's all get our things, and get room service tonight."

"Sounds great." Adam smiled, and Matt and Nick gave their own nods of agreement. 

They organise their things, and within the hour, they're all eating and laughing together. 

"So, when's the wedding?" Nick asked, with the most irritating grin they've ever seen in their lives. His voice was grating, the over-exaggerated enthusiasm was already annoying in the first five seconds.

"Shut up, Nick!" Kenny and Adam speak in perfect unison. It's playful and affectionate, and Nick roars with laughter. 

"I have been waiting for you two morons to get together since you won the titles, let me have this!" 

"Hey, we aren't morons!" Kenny complained, folding his arms. Matt rolls his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm going to have to argue with that-" Matt started, visibly amused, of a little frustrated. "You asked if Adam was single, and when he said he was, you tried to set him up with someone even though it was blatantly obvious you had the biggest crush on him!" 

"Wait what?" Adam looked at Kenny, surprised. "You had a crush on me?" 

"Ignore that!" Kenny blurted, covering his face to hide his blush, before peeking over his hands to glare across at Nick. 

Matt laughed abruptly. "Wait, he doesn't know?" 

Nick wheezed through his laughter. "Oh this, this is gonna be good-"

"For how long?!" Adam asked, clearly shocked.

"Since..." Kenny pauses and Adam motioned for him to continue. Matt snickered and Nick hushed him, as he was a little curious of the answer himself. 

"...revolution."

"so nearly a whole goddamn year?! And you didn't even try to ask me out?"

"Hell no, I thought you were straight!"

"Me? Straight? Of course not! I am so uncomfortable being hit on by women, you know that!"

"I thought you were just awkward!"

"i am awkward, but I'm also gay!"

"How was I supposed to know that?" Kenny huffed. 

"I was constantly hitting on you, I literally couldn't have made it more obvious. I even kissed you on the cheek!"

"Matt has kissed me right on the mouth on live television and he is the straightest guy I know!"

"This is great entertainment."

"That was for shits and giggles! I literally told you I loved you and you blanked and said 'I Know'. I assumed you just friendzoned me!"

"Okay that's fair enough, but you spend all your time in bars!"

"I'm an alcoholic." He deadpanned, and the air got really thick for an moment before he continued. "Why do you think I would invite you, an openly bisexual man, to bars so often?!"

"Oh." 

"Yeah, you dumbass."

"That's rich coming from you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you didn't know I had feelings for you! And I made it as clear as I could-"

"Kenny, there was a good reason I didn't mention my feelings-"

"Well, I'd love to hear it then!"

"Well... I thought you still loved... him." He sighed. "I didn't want to put you in a situation like that. It felt wrong." 

There was a silence for a few moments. Everyone knows Kenny will never stop loving Kota in some capacity. They're connected somehow, in a way that they couldn't ever begin to understand. It's a general rule of thumb that you don't mention Kota around Kenny.

"Oh... that's..." Kenny trailed off. "That's really sweet of you."

Kenny's a little surprised at how Adam noticed how he felt, and did what he thought was best for Kenny. Not best for them both... but him specifically. It's touching. He gently kisses Adam, who melts into it.

Nick laughs. "And that is our cue to leave! Have fun, boys! And Adam, go easy on the poor guy, we're meeting up for training tomorrow. Don't want him to be too sore to train."

Still kissing Adam, Kenny flips them both off.

Matt chuckled and waved goodbye. "Make sure you don't stay up too late!"

Matt and Nick left, and Kenny pulled away. They spent their time trading kisses and gentle touches, just holding each other close.

Adam was cozily swaddled in the blankets, leaving Kenny completely out in the cold while he was laying there, looking positively comfortable. 

Kenny tried to steal the blanket, but there was no way Adam was giving it up. He was certain that the battle that followed as they played tug of war with the duvet was yet another 5 star match on his resume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic complete! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> I love seein my work analysed, so if you would like to leave a long comment, hat would be much appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \- TJ


End file.
